The Depths of The Ocean
by Child of Light
Summary: Takari. Kari Gets called to the dark ocean again, will T.K be brave enough to save her? This is my first story so please no flames!!!


"The Depths of The Ocean"

Hi everybody!!! This is my very first fanfic so please No Flames!!! There's not much romance between T.K and Kari in this chapter, but I assure you there will be in the upcoming chapters!!!

****

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Digimon or any characters of the show. If I did there would've been a big improvement to Episode 50!!

"The Depths of The Ocean"

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Town of Odaiba. But it sure wasn't a good day for Kari. Latley, she had been having painful headaches and waking up in a cold sweat. But what really frightened her was that she been having the same Dreams about The Dark Ocean. What could they possibly want with her now? Thoughts were running in her mind trying to think of a solution as to why this was happening to her.

__

'What do they want from me? Do they want to take control of me? I wish I was as strong, courageous as Tai instead of being weak, useless, help-"

She let out a loud gasp as she felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around fear in her eyes. The fear was soon replaced with relief as she who was standing beside her. It was T.K.

"Kari are you okay?" T.K asked concern in his gentle and soothing voice

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking 'bout something…" Kari said showing a smile while she was scared inside.

"About What?" Kari saw to curiosity in T.K's soft cerulean eyes.

"Nothing really, just about the Math Test that we're going to take today" Kari said. The last thing in the world that she wanted to do was to burden T.K with her problems.

"That's what you're tense about? Well I wouldn't worry I'm sure its going to be easy" T.K said as he smiled that smile that could melt any girl's heart.

"Hey Kari!!" Said a voice a few feet away from T.K and Kari. She turned around and saw Davis running clumsily towards her.

"Oh hi Davis" Kari said not much intrest in her voice. She didn't feel up to Davis' daily nagging.

"So What's up?" Davis asked Kari as he approached her. His smile turned into a frown when he saw T.K with Kari. "Oh hi T.C" Davis said.

"Hi Davis" Said T.K ignoring the look on Davis' face.

Before Davis could say another word the bell rang and everyone started to rush inside. "Well let's get to class I don't want to miss any of the Math Test" Kari said as the three of them fled inside.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

All was quiet in the classroom as the students we're taking the Math Test. The only sound that could be heard was the constant tapping and scratching of pencils and the sighs of people who were stuck on a question.

Things however didn't go so well for Kari. She was having one of her headaches and it seemed to her that this one was the worst one she had so far this week. She was having a difficult time thinking of a answer to a problem with the constant throbbing of her temples.

__

'I want to lay down. My head feels like its going to explode any second' Suddenly Kari felt a strange sensation go through her body. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in the classroom anymore she was right in the middle of the ocean.

__

'Oh no not again, what's happening to me? Why can't I pull myself out of this? Kari had a confused and fustrated expression on her face. The images of the ocean soon faded in and out. At one point she was in the classroom then she was in the ocean. It kept on switching back and forth confusing and upsetting her even more.

__

'Why won't this stop? It hurts so much I don't think I can beat it. Somebody help me!!' Kari then put her hands on the side of her head trying to stop the painful throbbing of her temples not caring if people were staring at her. She had never been so scared in her life as many images of her dreams came racing in her mind. She felt as though she were in a deep hole unable to get out.

"Kari are you alright? She opened her eyes and saw her teacher and everybody staring at her. Her classmates faces were filled with concern with the exception of Davis who had a dumbfound expression. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" She was so much in shock and fear that the voice of her teacher's came as echos in her mind.

Kari just sat there for a few minutes, fear and confusion written on her face. Then, her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she collapsed on the cold, hard ground.

**That's it for now!! I'll will be finished with the next chapter very soon!!!** 

__


End file.
